House of Faust-Essen
Dorvik | parent house = | titles = *King of Dorvik *Prince-Elector of the Dundorfian Reich *Duke of Vohrau | styles = | founder = | final ruler = Otto VI of Dorvik | current head = HMH King Ludwig V | founding date = | dissolution date = | deposition date = | cadet branches = None | ethnicity = Dorvish | religion = Ordism | estates = Königspalast Eastern Palace }} The House of Dorvik, also known as the House of Faust-Essen was the royal house in the Kingdom of Dorvik and currently is the pretender to the title of throne of Dorvik. The King of Dorvik also serves as one of the Prince-Electors of the Dundorfian Kaiser, though the position has remained vacant during several periods of its history, the King remains a member of the elector's council and thus eligible for the Dundorfian throne. The House of Faust-Essen, while not reigning has contribution much to modern Dorvik since the referendum in 2000 to end the monarchy. In modern Dorvik the House of Faust-Essen has contributed many politicians, military officers and businessmen to advance the Dorvish state and at several times been restored to the throne as several political parties have successfully re-established the Kingdom of Dorvik. Recently, the Dorvish monarchy has closely aligned themselves with conservative politicians within the Dorvish state, notably the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party and the Petrov family. Regismund III von Faust-Essen, the first King of Dorvik, created a house order upon his coronation as King of Dorvik. The House Order of Faust-Essen is awarded by the head of the house of Faust-Essen, whomever it maybe. History Political affiliation For the longest time the House of Faust-Essen was supportive of any right-wing monarchist movement after the collapse of the monarchy in the Popular Revolution of 2000. The house continued to support right-wing monarchist movements through the umbrella organization of the Dorvish Monarchist Movement and the support continues to this day, however when Raymond Petrov founded the Communist Party of Dorvik and extended a helping hand to restoring some of the former prestige of the Dorvish monarchy, the house became supportive of the Petrov family specifically and not so much the communist. The CPD eventually collapsed and in it's wake came a surge of monarchist parties including the Conservative Imperial Party and the Dorvish Imperial League who faltered and never restored the monarchy. The Petrov family continued to support the monarchy and the monarchy continued to do the same, with the rise of the Dorvish Conservative Party the monarchy retained backseat but the conservative and nationalistic aspects of the monarchy helped back the DCP. When the monarchy was restored on September 23rd, 3470 by the Royalist Party of Dorvik the monarchy clearly supported the movement much to chagrin of the people who had not lived underneath the monarchy for nearly 2500 years. The monarchy eventually lost popular support and the foundation of the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party cemented the anti-monarchist movement in Dorvik and in 3500 the Dorvish Federation was restored. Instead of persecuting the monarchy the Petrov family again came to the rescue and used it's political influence to protect the monarchy. In the years following the collapse of the monarchy it has returned its support to the SNP and has continued to help fund it's political campaigns. The House of Faust-Essen condemned the move from the Dorvish Republic to the Federal Republic of Dorvik in August 4166. Ideological affiliation Titles Despite the complexities of other noble titles, the House of Faust-Essen secured three primary titles: *King(s) of Dorvik *Prince-Elector(s) of the Dundorfian Reich *Dukes of Vohrau Notable members *Vithmiris Odacer von Faust-Essen (4010 - 4071) - State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic, Dorvish military officer *Woldemar Odacer von Faust-Essen (4170 - 4230) - Deputy Party Chairman of the Social Nationalist Party, Deputy of the Federal Assembly Residences Image:King's Palace (Dorvik).jpg|King's Palace (Dorvik), Official Residence (Königsstadt, Dorvan) Image:Schneeburg (Schloss Oranienburg).jpg|Schneeburg, Winter Residence (Bad Anskreis, Westmark) Image:Haldorian Palace (New Palace, Potsdam).jpg|Eastern Palace, Haldorian Residence (Eppen, Haldor, Kordusia) Category:Monarchy Category:Dorvish nobility